


Mermaid Biology 210: The Miracle of Birth

by aliziranCrimson



Series: monster school AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Asura Michael, Cloaca, Egg Laying, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Jon, Vampire Ryan, again not really but close enough, brief mentioning of brainwashing, close enough, god I am so sorry, im sorry, mermaid Ray, monster school AU, pure sin, sin - Freeform, thats a thing that happens, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliziranCrimson/pseuds/aliziranCrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i dont have an excuse for this, its just egg laying</p>
<p>im sorry</p>
<p>sequel to Mermaid Biology 101</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaid Biology 210: The Miracle of Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Michael has four arms. it is No Big Deal. sequel to "Mermaid Biology 101". yes, Michael did put his dick in the cloaca.
> 
> i-
> 
> i dont have words for this
> 
> its gross and im sorry

As Ray approaches his due date, he and Michael are given their own room. It’s in a part of the castle that had been untouched in the renovations, due to Mr. Haywood waking from his slumber and finding strangers tearing his home apart. He was, apparently, not happy.

Their room has a bed for Michael and a large pool for Ray. There is another, smaller pool for the eggs once they’re ready. The large pool is connected to the waterways, but there is a grate that locks to give the couple some privacy (and safety, there are plenty of aquatic predators also attending the school; while the older students are not in danger, a clutch of eggs would be).

Sometimes when Michael can’t sleep, he explores the halls in the older portion of the castle. The most interesting thing he finds is Jon. The boy had been missing for _weeks_ and everyone had just assumed him dead. Especially since the last time anyone had ever seen him, he was lying in a bed in the infirmary in excruciating pain. Jon tells him that he _did_ die, and is now living as a vampire. He says Master is the one that turned him, and it takes _Michael_ a while to figure out that “Master” is Mr. Haywood. He isn’t sure how he feels about that, or the way Jon speaks about him. Jon’s infatuation with their History teacher was no secret, but the glassy, adoring look in his eyes now unsettles Michael.

The feeling only gets worse when he walks past a door that isn’t quite shut and catches the two in the middle of fucking. Jon is laid out on a desk on his back, knees held to his chest as Mr. Haywood thrusts into his willing hole and his head hanging off of the edge of the desk upside down. He locks eyes with Michael, but his expression never changes, the same glassy look in his eyes as he pants and moans. When Michael asks him about the incident later, Jon doesn’t remember it happening. His eyes gloss over as he tries to remember, then he shakes his head and smiles, saying he “must have just forgotten”. Michael is reminded of the conspiracy in Ba Sing Se.

He avoids Jon when he can.

Other than the bizarre occurrences with Jon, Michael and Ray settle nicely into their new room. They no longer have to sneak around in the middle of the night just to spend some time together, no more rushed handjobs or blowjobs in the gym, no more stifled groans, afraid of being too loud and getting caught. Michael begins to spend about as much time in the water as he does out of it. He’s sad he can’t hold Ray while he sleeps, but the soft pink glow that fills the dark room is just as comforting.

The following Sunday finds Michael laying on his back beside the large pool, 3DS in hand as Ray watches. The mer squirms, unable to sit still as his body turns hot. It doesn’t quite feel like arousal, but not quite a fever either. He has his face pressed into the cool stone, letting out small whimpers, when Michael finally takes notice.

“You okay?” he asks. Ray shakes his head, panting slightly. When he feels his insides start to clench and unclench, he realizes what’s happening.

“Fuck, I think- haah- I think the eggs are coming,” he says. Michael goes rigid for a second and Ray can practically see _OH SHIT_ flash across his face.

“Fuck, okay, fuck, just, just stay calm, _fuck_ , okay,” Michael rambles as he closes his 3DS and throws it onto his bed. He gets up and paces.

“Okay, fuck, fuck, this is happening, okay-”

“Michael.”

“I’m fine, this is fine, this is happening-”

“Michael.”

“This is happening, oh god, don’t panic, you’re okay, I’m not panicking, I’m not panicking, _I’m gonna be a dad oh fuck I’m panicking_ -”

“ _Michael_ ,” Ray pleads. “Get me into the little pool.”

“Right, right,” Michael says, gently scooping Ray into his arms. The mer is hot to the touch, a far cry from his usual lukewarm-at-most skin. Michael places Ray into the smaller pool, then goes back to pacing.

“Right, fuck, what should I,” he mumbles. “Ms. Turney, I need to get Ms. Turney.”

Michael starts to head for the door, but Ray stops him.

“Michael, don’t you _dare_ fucking leave me- ahhn!” Ray cries out at a particularly hard contraction. There’s no way Michael could get to the infirmary and back before the eggs started coming and Ray is too afraid of being alone.

Instead, Michael strips out of his clothes, down to his boxers, and gets in the pool behind Ray. He wraps all four arms around Ray and presses Ray’s back flush against his chest. Ray leans back, resting his head against Michael’s shoulder.

Ray’s slit is puffed out, as much or even more than it gets when he and Michael fool around. The lips are slightly parted, fluttering with the contractions. Ray squirms, mostly running on instincts at this point. He grabs one of Michael’s hands and brings it to his slit. As soon as Michael’s fingers brush over the mound, Ray groans in pleasure and he shudders as a powerful contraction hits him.

“Th-think you need to- ah- touch me,” he pants out. Michael swallows, something about the way Ray says it shooting straight to his cock. Michael rubs over the slit, exactly how he knows Ray likes it. Ray moans loudly and his muscles clench again.

“Yeah, like that,” he says, and Michael is more than happy to oblige. The contractions come faster, and after a few moments of stimulation, Ray feels the first egg coming.

“Fuck, it’s coming- _fuck_ , it’s huge,” Ray groans. His slit bulges out, the lips parting further. The egg begins to peek from the slit, about the size of a softball and translucent. Michael uses two hands to stimulate the outside of his slit and spread the lips a little more. With one more contraction, the egg pops free, gently rolling down Ray’s tail and to the side. Ray slumps against Michael, panting harshly.

“One down, how many to go?” Michael asks.

“About twenty or thirty,” Ray says, gasping for breath. He briefly wonders how he’s going to make it through the rest when he feels the next coming and the thought is forced from his head.

This one is easier, a thick mucus like goo following the first egg. Michael spreads the slick over his hole, fascinated by the feel. Ray has less and less time to recover between eggs until they’re coming right on the heels of the last. By egg ten, Ray feels like he’s on the verge of cumming, the constant stimulation from Michael’s hands and the force of the eggs spilling out of him almost too much to handle. By egg fifteen, he _is_ cumming, chest heaving with the force of the orgasm.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” he gasps out, tail thrashing with oversensitivity as more eggs come. Michael kisses up and down Ray’s neck, cock hard and pressing into Ray’s lower back. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thinks he shouldn’t be finding this as hot as he is, but when one egg pauses halfway out of his slit as Ray cums again, walls squeezing around the orb, that thought dies.

Around egg twenty (both Michael and Ray have lost count by this point), Ray is constantly cumming, each orgasm rolling into the next. His eyes roll back into his head, limp in Michael’s arms aside for one hand thrown behind him to grasp at Michael’s neck, his shoulder, _anything_ , needing the grounding. He sobs in pleasure as the last few eggs push out of him.

After the last egg rolls out to land in the pool, his hole gapes, walls clenching around nothing. Ray craves being filled again, and he grasps Michael’s hand, guiding it from the outside of his slit to his hole. Michael’s fingers immediately sink in, three fingers easily fitting inside when usually he struggles to get two in. Ray groans, hips rolling as Michael’s fingers thrust in and out. He’s so wet and hot inside, clenching so nicely around him.

“God, I wanna fuck you,” Michael groans into Ray’s neck. Ray turns on his side, leaning up to kiss Michael feverishly. Their kiss devolves quickly into teeth and tongues. Michael scoots down, resting on his side facing Ray. He quickly pushes his boxers down his thighs, rubbing his cock against Ray’s hole. Ray moans desperately.

“ _Please_ ,” he begs. Michael’s cock slips in just as easily as his fingers did and he groans. Ray is still cumming and there’s no way Michael is going to last, not with how worked up he is, not with the way Ray’s walls cling to him. Being mindful of the eggs scattered around them, Michael begins to thrust, short and fast. Ray clings tightly to him, mouth never leaving Michael’s. He pants open mouthed against Michael’s lips, tongues twisting together.

He’s never felt so good, never had orgasms this intense, and Ray is barely coherent with it. His mind is blank of everything but the feeling of Michael’s cock.

Michael isn’t fairing much better, hand clamped around Ray’s hip, using the leverage to slam in as hard as he can. The wet slap of flesh and Ray’s screams of pleasure fill the room. There’s a distant part of Michael’s brain that is glad that he didn’t get Ms. Turney.

Michael chants a string of curses, heat coiling in his stomach. All it takes to push him over the edge is Ray’s desperate cry of his name as he’s hit with another earth-shattering orgasm. He thrusts once, twice, then he’s holding Ray’s hips flush to his own as he fills him with his cum. The pair lie stomach to stomach, forehead pressed to sweaty forehead as they try to catch their breaths.

“I, _cannot_ , believe we just fucked after I _just_ laid a clutch of our eggs,” Ray pants out, laughing breathlessly.

“You’re not like, immediately fertile afterwards, are you?” Michael asks, though he really should have asked that sooner.

“Not that I know of.”

“Good.”

Michael carefully pulls out of Ray, watching as most of his cum immediately leaks out of his loose hole. He sits up, although Ray remains draped over him. Michael rubs his back as he counts the eggs. They have an even thirty, although only about half of them are translucent, the rest opaque.

“Why are some of them opaque?” he asks.

“Huh?” Ray asks sleepily, exhaustion hitting him like a ton of bricks.

“Some of the eggs, some of them are kinda see through, but some of them are opaque.”

Ray lifts his head, looking over the eggs in question. The translucent ones have dark masses in the middle, and while some of the opaque ones do, they aren’t quite as large as the others.

“The opaque ones aren’t viable,” Ray explains.

“What does that mean?” Michael asks, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Means they won’t hatch,” Ray says. They had discussed this before, but there was a big difference between Ray _saying_ half probably won’t hatch and actually _seeing_ them.

It makes Michael sad.

Michael recounts as Ray sleeps curled up against him. Out of thirty eggs, fourteen are translucent. _That’s less than half_ , he thinks. And he remembers Ray telling him that in the wild, only 1 or 2 in a clutch usually survives to adulthood, the rest lost to predators. He’s afraid to touch them, afraid of losing more before they even hatch, but he leans over to inspect the closest viable egg.

It looks like clear jelly, soft and slimy looking. They remind him of frog eggs. The dark mass in the center seems to be tinted red, but the one next to it looks blue. He wonders if that might be an indicator of tail coloring. He’ll have to ask Ray when he wakes up.

Michael stays in the water while Ray sleeps, refusing to budge even as his toes turn pruney. When Ray wakes up, the first thing he asks him is about the different colors. Ray confirms that it does have to do with tail coloring. Michael gets a better look at the rest of the viable eggs as Ray gently arranges them into a cluster. They have a whole rainbow, two times over. Ray laughs at how excited that makes Michael. Ray arranges the opaque eggs into a separate cluster, and Michael refuses to look at them.

He gets out of the pool, changing out of his soaked boxers and into a pair of swim trunks. He goes to get Ms. Turney, and she demands to know why he didn’t come get her when Ray went into labor. He plays it off like they panicked and there wasn’t enough time to come get her, which isn’t _exactly_ a lie. She checks over Ray and the clutch, surprised that he did so well on his own with his first clutch.

Neither of them mentions the mindblowing sex they had before they came to get her.

While Ms. Turney is checking over Ray, he quietly asks her to do something with the _other_ cluster, explaining that it’s upsetting Michael. She nods, then sends Michael to her office to grab something for her. By the time he gets back, the opaque eggs are gone.

Ms. Turney leaves, telling them to come get her if they need anything, and Michael gets back in the pool with Ray.

“Holy shit, we actually did it, we’re fucking _parents_ dude,” Michael breathes, unable to take his eyes off the clutch.

“Well, they still have a few weeks to go,” Ray says.

“Yeah, but I mean, they’re _here_ , I could touch them if I wanted,” Michael says, then asks, “Is it okay for me to touch them?”

Ray chuckles, “Yes, you can touch them, just don’t squeeze them or anything.”

“Cool,” Michael says, still looking at the clutch. “Hey, I just realized something.”

“Yeah?”

“We’re going to have to come up with like, fourteen names.”

“Shit, you’re right,” Ray says. “We’ll worry about that later.”

“Sounds good to me,” Michael says, kissing Ray’s head. “Rhit daligh.”

Ray smiles, “Au oe s'langhae.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rhit daligh- Asura for "I love you."
> 
> Au oe s'langhae- Mer for "I love you, too."
> 
> alternatively titled "Mermaid Biology 210: The Clutchening"
> 
> i have sinned, dear god have i sinned. im sorry, i know ive said that a lot, but god im so sorry. so as usual, you can find me at alizirancrimson.tumblr.com, come tell me. fuck. i dont even know what you should tell me. there are no words.
> 
> <3


End file.
